


Izzy Stevens

by serendipityxxi



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her mind Isabel Evans led a double life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izzy Stevens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed

In her mind Isabel Evans led a double life. It began when she was eight and she saw her first rerun of Bewitched, she decided then and there that she was a witch. There was no other explanation for her powers right? She caught every episode on Nick at Night that summer and made up elaborate stories on how she was Tabitha's daughter, Izzy (which had never been rhymed with Dizzy in her world) Stevens. She imagined Tabitha had grown up to look much like Samantha and had married Greg Brady but kept her own last name, Endora had died right after Izzy was born.

She created all sorts of adventures for Izzy Stevens in her head, Izzy had two best girl friends who were not gross like Michael or annoying like Max although he was still her brother and Michael too because it wasn't fair he hadn't been adopted by their mom and dad. She, Michael and Max were triplets, fraternal triplets, and Tabitha and Samantha taught them how to use their powers without doing the nose thing so Grandpa Darren wouldn't know about it.

As Isabel grew up, so did Izzy Stevens. At twelve she imagined Izzy grew up and became a model and then a brilliant brain surgeon who was married to a doctor named George who was a little bit dorky but very cute and he adored Izzy. By fifteen Isabel no longer made up new adventures for Izzy, she was too busy becoming popular and brilliant. At seventeen Isabel had almost forgotten all about her alter ego as she became immersed in alien trouble after alien trouble, she had girl friends now and a boyfriend who was sweet and devoted to her. By eighteen Isabel Evans was married, and had almost blocked out Izzy Stevens entirely when suddenly her life was thrust into turmoil with a husband who knew nothing of her powers, by now she no longer saw herself as Izzy Stevens but she began to empathize with Samantha more than ever.


End file.
